1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handle tool and more particularly, to a ratchet wrench.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 5 shows a conventional ratchet wrench 90. According to this design, the ratchet wrench 90 is comprised of a handle 91, a driving member 92, a mounting ring 93, a C-shaped retainer 94, a pawl 95, a slider 96, and a positioning device 97. The driving member 92 is rotatably mounted in the head 912 of the handle 91. The mounting ring 93 is capped on the driving member 92. The C-shaped retainer 94 mounted in between the mounting ring 93 and the head 912 of the handle 91 to secure the driving member 92 in place. The pawl 95 is mounted in a recessed receiving portion 914 inside the head 912 of the handle 91 and meshed with the driving member 92. The slider 96 has a connecting rod 962 inserted into a locating hole 952 at the pawl 95 so that the slider 96 can be moved to carry the pawl 95. The positioning device 97 is mounted in the recessed receiving portion 914 and stopped at the pawl 95 against the driving member 92.
According to the aforesaid design, the connecting rod 962 of the slider 96 has a polygonal cross section fitting the polygonal cross section of the locating hole 952 of the pawl 95. When fastening the slider 96 to the pawl 96, the user must accurately aim the polygonal cross section of the connecting rod 962 of the slider 96 at the polygonal cross section of the locating hole 952 of the pawl 95. The slider 96 may be fastened to the pawl 95 through several trials. Further, because the slider 96 is disposed in the head 912 and protrudes over the topmost edge of the head 912, the slider 96 tends to be moved accidentally, causing an unnecessary change of the direction of rotation of the driving member 92.